


Save Yourself

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Danger, Guns, Heartbreak, Hostage Situations, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Lies, Loss of Trust, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Separations, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Nigel gets a phone call that changes his and Adam's relationship possibly forever





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> "You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell  
> I've never needed anyone so much  
> There's no else I love and I curse myself  
> Cause the right thing is to give you up  
> I'm overcome by shame  
> Cause I could never change"
> 
> \- My Darkest Days "Save Yourself"

"Hello?" Nigel answered his phone to be greeted with a familiar voice "Nigel? It's been too long"

　

"Darko? How the fuck did you get this number?"

　

"Listen if it were this easy for me to track you down imagine how easy it would be for someone who really fucking hated you"

　

Nigel twirled the keys of his car on his index finger not taking another step "Who the fuck is looking for me?"

　

He heard Darko chuckle "Better question is who isn't looking for you? It's Dante he didn't accept your olive branch if that's what you want to call it"

　

"Yeah well fuck him I paid him what I owed and then some he can suck my balls. Do you have eyes on him?"

　

"No, I lost him three days ago. But money will never bring his brother Antony back, he's out for blood Nigel so you better watch your back over there" Darko hung up Nigel felt rage building up inside of him, it felt like fire raging coursing through his veins. Dante most likely was already in New York City and had his eyes on him, the only thing Nigel had to think about in that moment was Adam.

　

Adam was meeting his father's old friend Harlan Keyes in Central Park for lunch, Nigel was racing through traffic to get to him. "Get the fuck out of my way you stupid cunt!" he shouted at an elderly female driver as he cut her off. Nigel had to get to Adam before Dante, he wasn't going to pay for his mistakes and Dante would not give a shit that Adam was innocent it would make it sweeter to hurt him to take someone Nigel cared deeply for.

　

Harlan jumped back as Nigel pulled up recklessly "Where's Adam?" he asked throwing his door open "He left he was going to stop back at home before going to work why?"

　

"Fuck!" Nigel clenched his fists "What kind of trouble are you in?"

　

"Don't fucking worry about it just get in the fucking car we need to find him now!" Nigel got back in while Harlan grumbled but ran to the passenger's side. "I told that boy you was bad news"

　

"Shut the fuck up I don't feel like hearing that shit right now I need to get to Adam then I need you to take him far away as you can get him. I'm going to give you a number to call to get Adam and yourself fake identification, money and plane tickets. Then you're gonna fucking take him to where my people can protect him until I make it back to him"

　

"What the fuck have you done? If Adam gets hurt I will..."

　

"Look Harlan if Adam gets hurt I'll fucking kill myself okay? Despite what the fuck you think of me I love Adam and I will fucking die for him, put a mother fucking bullet in any asshole who tries to hurt him. But I need you to do everything I ask once you have him can you fucking do that Harlan?"

　

Harlan was full of fear but he made a promise to his old friend "Yeah I can do that you just get that boy through this safely"

　

"That's a fucking promise Harlan" the car came to turbulent halt in front of Adam's building. Nigel scribbled Darko's name and number on a bar napkin then made Harlan get in the driver's seat "Do not turn this fucking car off for anything nor do you let Adam have a fucking fit you make him go"

　

"I got it you fucking punk"

　

Nigel slammed the door while Harlan slid over into his place he jogged into the building but before going upstairs he went down to the laundry room and moved one of the dryers out his gun fell down to the floor, he reached between the wall and the machine picking it up. "Forgive me Adam" he muttered because Adam had believed Nigel really tossed it out but with as many enemies has he had there was no way he could afford to lose it and now was a prime example of why he made need it.

　

He tucked it underneath his shirt in his jeans before unlocking the apartment door "Adam? Baby you here?" it was silent until he got to the living room. Adam was tied to one of the dining room chairs with a busted lip, bloodied nose and black eye his lip was quivering as he sniffled and sobbed. "Hello Nigel long time no see" said the tall and olive skinned man behind Adam with a gun to the back of his head.

　

"Nigel" Adam cried out weakly when Dante hit him against the back of his head with the barrel of the gun "I said for you to keep quiet" he said in his thick Italian accent.

　

"Let him go you sick fuck it's me you want and I'm here so take me"

　

"No, I rather like your lover boy here"

　

"Him? My lover? He's just some fucking kid I'm staying with that's all" Nigel hated himself for saying any of it but it was Adam's best chance.

　

"Really? He told me you two were lovers whatever happened to what's her name? Gabi? Ohh yeah she ran off with that American fuck Charlie something or other, wow it spurned you that bad you're fucking men now?"

　

"Come on Dante you know me, I'm a ladies man always have been. He's got something wrong with him so he's confused that's all"

　

"I am not confused!" Adam began to hyperventilate with anxiety "Obviously something's wrong with him he had a bitch fit before I 'calmed' him down"

　

Nigel was going to make Dante pay for abusing Adam "Is he retarded?"

　

"NO! I AM NOT RETARDED!" Dante pistol whipped Adam across his face "Shut up stupid the grown men are talking"

　

Nigel wanted to reach around his back and grab his gun and blow Dante's brains out but there was still maximum risk to Adam if he didn't reach in time "Let the idiot kid go okay? It's me you want remember?"

　

Dante cracked his neck side to side while he thought it over "Okay I'll the kid go but I need some insurance this moron won't go blabbing about me to the police"

　

"He won't!" Nigel spoke quickly as he knew Dante would want to cut Adam's tongue out "Fine if you tell anyone you special little fuck I'll find you and I will slice your neck open from ear to fucking ear do you hear me? Do you understand?"

　

"Yes" Adam said looking down at the floor while Dante untied him "Sorry about your face kid no hard feelings though but thank your good friend Nigel there"

　

He sulked by Nigel who stood stiff feeling horrible for even being alive for this ever happen to Adam "They were right about you" was all he said in a low voice and he walked on leaving the apartment. Nigel didn't show any emotion outwardly but inside he was crumbling and ready to finish Dante and by the end of the night he would be in pieces while Adam nursed his wounds on his way to Romania. He would reckon with Dante and anyone else that Dante had in waiting for him then he'd make his way back to Adam it was going to take more than an apology this time.

 


End file.
